Mission: Mayhem
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: Mission: Mayhem. It's absolute mayhem as the family adventures to the fountain of youth! Webby tells her tale of this crazy event! Reviews are very much appreciated!


**Mission: Mayhem**

 **Webby's pov**

 **I sit on the cold, rocky floor with my knees hugged to my chest.**

 **Why do I have to be the one trapped here?**

 **A while ago, I was adventuring with everyone to the fountain of youth.**

 **Randomly, a trapdoor opened bellow me and I slid down here.**

 **Now, I am stuck.**

 **My phone is dead and yelling for others has just made my throat sore.**

 **I decide to stand up.**

 **I have a few bruises and scratches, but when had that ever slowed me down?**

 **I walk until I see an opening in the middle of the ceiling.**

" **You're making this too easy!" I laugh at the cave thing.**

 **I shoot my grappling hook up and get brought up through the hole in the ceiling.**

" **Take that trap door!" I yell.**

 **I look around.**

 **It's kinda pretty out here.**

 **No flowers have bloomed though and the trees are very small.**

 **Almost like a stick was planted.**

 **All of a sudden, I hear this huge cry followed by tons of gasps and screams.**

 **I start dashing across the forest tripping over lots of stick-trees and baby animals.**

 **I decide to be more careful trying to get to where I heard the cry.**

" **Webby!" I hear a shout.**

" **Huey?! Is that you?!" I call out.**

" **Yes! Come on! And be careful!" He warns.**

" **I will! Everything here is like a baby!" I tell him stepping over a baby bush and joining them.**

" **You got that right." Dewey appears holding a baby duck.**

 **I don't even ask because these things are normal.**

" **So where's Louie?" I ask instead looking around.**

" **Uh...this is Louie." Dewey nervously laughs.**

" **WHAT?! How did he turn into a baby?!" I yell.**

" **He accidentally dropped his expensive, gold threaded hoodie in the fountain of youth. When he went to retrieve it, the water got all over him and turned him into a baby." Dewey explains.**

" **That's great." I sigh.**

" **We should have stayed with the group. They went to search for you." Huey sighs.**

" **Of course they did. Well what are you going to do with Louie?" I gesture to him.**

" **Uh...I don't know. I've only ever teased him about being my baby brother. I can't believe he actually is now!" Dewey freaks out.**

" **Calm down. We don't need Louie to wake up. Huh. That's the opposite of what I say every morning." Huey points out.**

" **Yes! Things are different! Now we have to do something!" I complain.**

" **I call not being on diaper duty! Get it?" Dewey laughs.**

" **No joking around! This is serious for once, Dewey!" Huey shouts.**

" **Stop! There's a better way out of things than to argue. What would Louie suggest we do? And if you say talking, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I threaten.**

" **Fine. He would say get the adults. Besides, we barley know anything about babies. We've never been around any babies!" Dewey exclaims.**

" **Me nether! Let's go find Mr. Mcduck now!" I start walking.**

 **Dewey tries to retrieve his phone while holding baby Louie to call the adults.**

" **Dewey, you will drop baby Lou! You need to let me get the phone or something." Huey complains.**

" **Sorry Huey. My phone should be somewhere around. Or get Louie's phone." Dewey shrugs.**

 **I sigh and wait on them.**

" **Hey! Watch it! The phone would probably be visible if it was in my pocket." Dewey frowns.**

" **Sorry. I had to check. I can't find any phone!" Huey groans.**

" **Oh yeah. Louie got his phone taken away for trying to sell some of your things online. So now we don't have a phone." Dewey explains.**

" **Ugh! Stupid Louie! What happened to your phone?" Huey asks.**

" **I left it at home. I would possibly die and I didn't want to take my phone. If I did, I would be focused on not dropping it and stuff rather than saving myself." Dewey shrugs and re-positions Louie.**

 **They continue to argue as I sigh and pull out my phone.**

" **Guys! I have my phone but..." I start out.**

" **Yay! Thank you Webby!" Dewey cheers.**

 **Huey starts to take Louie from him due to Dewey almost dropping him from celebrating, but Dewey turns away from Huey dodging his attempt.**

" **Listen! My phone is dead. If we can charge my phone somehow, we can contact the others." I explain.**

 **Dewey does an over exaggerated groan loudly.**

 **Huey freaks out about Dewey dropping baby Louie but Dewey is fine.**

" **We couldn't do that. We have to just walk till we find them." Huey sighs.**

 **Dewey frowns and nods.**

 **I start walking to the right through some small things.**

 **Soon, things start to get a bit bigger.**

" **You think Lou will change back as we keep getting further from the fountain like the plants and animals?" Dewey asks me with clear concern on his face.**

" **I don't know. Let's just make sure we get far away as quick as possible." I suddenly gasp.**

" **Why?" Dewey questions staring fondly at baby Louie in his arms.**

" **Because the island is disappearing! Run!" I shout.**

 **Huey quickly pushes Dewey and they both start stumbling over everything in this forest trying to get back to the boat we came here on.**

 **I flip across the forest dodging every obstacle.**

 **Baby Louie starts to cry and Dewey looks like he will too.**

" **Please Lou. Not now!" Dewey begs.**

 **We finally see the boat but I hear a scream.**

" **No!" Huey shouts.**

" **Don't stop!" I tell them getting on the boat.**

" **Webby! The island is disappearing! Please tell me the triplets are ok?!" Scrooge greets me.**

 **I look back and see Dewey trying to get unstuck from a small tree that he's attached to.**

" **Hand me Louie!" I hear Huey demand.**

" **You're going to let me stay here but save you guys?!" Dewey asks.**

" **I am trying to find a way to get you free! How do you get your ankle stuck on a tree?!" Huey complains.**

" **Save our literal baby brother! Leave me here." Dewey hands baby Louie over.**

" **What?! We can't survive without you! It's a triplet thing! A part of us would be missing." Huey explains.**

 **They try and pull Dewey free before I roll my eyes and jump out of the boat.**

" **I'm coming! Huey, go!" I shout.**

 **Huey takes baby Louie from Dewey and gets to the boat.**

" **Dewey, I need you to grab my hand and stay calm. Do you trust me?" I ask him looking into his eyes.**

 **Dewey accepts my hand and I can feel he's heavily trembling.**

" **I-I do. Please help." He begs.**

 **I look at his ankle caught in the small tree.**

 **It seems like it's twisted and he's in a lot of pain.**

 **You can tell that by looking at Dewey's face though.**

 **I see the end of the island getting closer.**

" **I'm sorry Dewey. Please forgive me." I start to cry.**

 **I then gather all my strength and pull him roughly out of the tree where he was caught in.**

 **Dewey's yell of pain is something I will never forget as it tears my heart away.**

 **I stop thinking and lift him onto my back seeing he obviously won't run.**

 **I run as quickly as possible not stopping to check on Dewey who is fiercely sobbing.**

 **I soon get lifted onto the boat along with Dewey and we set sail.**

 **Huey immediately rushes over pulling Dewey into his lap as we are on the floor.**

 **Dewey hides his face in his brother's chest and I've never felt more sorry.**

" **I-I'm so..." I start off shakily before Huey glares at me.**

" **You hurt Dewey! You've done enough." Huey growls.**

" **Webby did save his life though. He would have disappeared out of existence if Webby didn't do that." Scrooge reminds Huey while also holding baby Louie.**

" **You're right. I'm sorry Webby. I'm just worried about Dewey." Huey admits.**

" **He definitely has a sprain. I think that's it though. He had his ankle twisted pretty bad. I'm surprised he could handle all the pain." I frown.**

" **Dewey is stronger than you think." Huey snaps.**

 **I nod but have the memories of his holding onto me like a scared child.**

 **Huey has his first aid kit pulled out and is already wrapping Dewey's ankle firmly.**

 **It makes Dewey scream more than when his ankle was actually hurt.**

 **I walk away and towards Scrooge.**

" **How will we turn Louie back? And what will Donald say when he sees two of his kids hurt?" I ask him.**

" **Three, two, one..." Scrooge counts down.**

 **At the end of that, baby Louie starts screaming along with Huey.**

" **Triplet shared pain?" I sigh.**

" **Yep. They won't keep the pain over a minute though. Dewey probably asked if Huey knew what it felt like when he was saying it would be ok and then Huey really did feel the pain." Scrooge frowns.**

" **I feel horrible about all this. I'm sorry." I apologize.**

" **It's ok Webbigal. We all make mistakes. Even if it affects others, it's how we learn. Just don't do it again." Scrooge jokes.**

 **I sort of smile and go back to Huey and Dewey.**

" **How is Louie?" Huey asks looking fine again.**

" **Ok I guess. After the triplet shared pain stuff of course." I laugh.**

" **Oh. Ok. I wish he was really here so we can talk to him. When Lou was a baby, he wouldn't ever walk or crawl being lazy. He doesn't really cry either. He only spoke when needed. Uncle Donald tells us baby stories all the time." Huey rolls his eyes.**

 **We smiles and I sit beside him and Dewey.**

" **You ok Dewey? Do you know why I did that?" I run my hand through his hair.**

" **Yeah. I guess. I don't know why you saved me though. I got my ankle stuck there on purpose." Dewey admits.**

" **Why?!" I gasp as Huey does the same.**

" **I wanted to be drowned out of existence. I'm dead weight on adventures. I know I'm annoying. I can't control myself at all." Dewey shrugs.**

" **What?! You are like the most fun, adventurous person I've ever met! Sure you can be crazy sometimes, but you also have a big heart. You made sure to include me when no one else wanted to and you have a great care for your brothers." I tell him.**

" **Yeah. I don't know what I would do without you, Dewey. I'd probably kill myself. Then Louie couldn't live without us, then Uncle Donald, and so on! Everyone cares about you so much. If there's anyone that should be complaining, it's Louie. He got the worst name, a color that has nothing to do with his name unlike us, he's unnoticed, pushed aside, and dragged around everywhere. When you think about it, you have it the best out of all of us." Huey adds.**

" **Louie?! How? And what makes you not have it the best?" Dewey makes a confused expression.**

" **I'm the oldest. It's the hardest because I constantly have to watch out for you and make sure I am someone that's setting a good example. I can't ever act like a little kid." Huey points out.**

" **I guess. Well now Lou is a baby and will finally get his attention. All's well that ends well." Dewey quotes.**

" **Not really. Dewey, please don't ever harm yourself again." I place my hand on his shoulder.**

" **Yeah. You've been having to be bandaged more than 5 times this week! I want you to be a bit more careful. Just know that there are so many people that care about you." Huey agrees.**

" **Sorry guys. It's just complicated. I want to do everything we can to help baby Lou Lou though." Dewey says.**

 **I try not to laugh and Huey smiles doing the same.**

" **That's just what I call him! He hates it." Dewey smirks.**

" **I think there's a fountain somewhere around here that is a growth one. Maybe if we get Louie to it, we can get him back to normal!" Huey exclaims.**

" **Great idea! Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey yells.**

" **Yes?" He approaches.**

" **Let's stop by the fountain of growth! It will help Louie!" Dewey smiles.**

" **That's exactly where we are going! But be careful, the island expands rather than disappears. We have to stick together." Scrooge tells us.**

" **Will do!" Huey nods.**

 **We sit and talk a bit longer till getting off at the island.**

" **Here we are. It's probably a pretty long walk. That's why we should use this airplane to fly over the forest!" Scrooge tells us.**

 **We rush to enter the plane which actually takes like half an hour.**

 **We've never exactly adventured with a baby and someone so hurt they can't walk.**

 **Let's just say there were lots of tears.**

" **I'm already exhausted and we've barley done anything. Here at least." Huey falls onto a chair.**

" **I know! Who know the twin team would be this hard to get to go somewhere that benefits them?" I sigh.**

" **Please go control your boyfriend. He's a disaster." Huey groans.**

 **I roll my eyes and walk towards Dewey.**

" **Hey Dewey...do you think if we put some of the fountain water from the youth one on a clock that it would reverse time?" I ask him.**

" **That's a great idea Webby!" Dewey exclaims.**

 **He pulls out a water bottle.**

" **What's that?" I ask him.**

" **Just some extra water from the fountain of youth. I can use it to turn back time before this happened!" Dewey cheers.**

 **He then pours the water on the clock and I brace myself.**

 **The cave again?!**

 **Ugh!**

 **Wait, I have to go stop Louie from becoming a baby and Dewey from getting hurt!**

 **I rush to the hole in the ceiling and use my grappling hook like earlier.**

 **I run the way from earlier that I did.**

 **I see the triplets and Louie showing off his hoodie.**

" **It's gold thread! It was in my backpack with a note from Uncle Scrooge! He told me since I like hoodies (with pockets) so much, he got me a new one so I don't have to wear this one all the time! Also, I love money and expensive stuff!" Louie jumps up and down.**

 **He only does that when money and such is involved.**

 **I rush into the scene.**

" **No! Stop jumping!" I shout.**

 **Louie screams and his hoodie flys into the air.**

 **Dewey catches it as Louie is diving to catch in before it gets in the fountain.**

 **Louie fails and catches himself before going into the fountain.**

 **His face does go in though along with him getting the water in his mouth.**

 **I groan.**

 **Louie falls back coughing as his brothers rush over.**

 **Louie then starts slowly losing years and turning into a baby there.**

" **Dewey! Do you have a clock?" I ask him knowing the answer.**

" **Yeah. Here." Dewey hands it to me.**

 **He doesn't let go though.**

" **Want it?" He smirks.**

" **Uh...I just want the clock." I blush catching onto his joke.**

" **You're no fun. I can't read the clock anyways." Dewey hands it over and pouts.**

 **I roll my eyes and pour some fountain water on it.**

 **Before I know it, I'm at the moment before I get separated from the group.**

" **Dewey! Get over here!" I yell.**

 **Dewey walks over here.**

" **What's up Webby? Did you find somewhere secret?" Dewey smirks.**

" **No! Well...sort of. We need to keep from going there!" I tell him.**

" **Aww." Dewey frowns.**

" **What is up with you today? Just stay close." I sigh.**

" **Ok!" Dewey exclaims.**

 **I give him a look and he nervously laughs.**

 **He still grabs my hand though.**

 **I admit that I smile.**

 **He hasn't been doing this in a while.**

" **Ahh!" He suddenly shouts and before I can do anything, we are falling.**

 **We land back in the cave.**

" **Great." I sigh.**

" **Ooh! A cave! Wanna stay a while? I'm sure the others won't notice." Dewey suggests.**

" **NO! You need to stop saying things like that." I say plainly.**

 **Dewey nods and stands with my help.**

" **I know a way out. We need to save Louie." I explain.**

 **Dewey makes a confused face.**

" **Long story. I've repeated this situation a whole bunch of times." I laugh.**

" **Yeah. Thanks for saving me from my ankle pain. That was a horrible choice. I risked baby Louie's life too." Dewey thanks me.**

" **You remember?" I ask him.**

" **Yeah. Only me though. None of the others. You've used my clock or my water to travel each time. We might need to do it over but with Louie next time." Dewey points out.**

" **Awesome! You remembering is very helpful! Let's go!" I drag him along for once.**

 **I see the hole in the ceiling and tell Dewey to hold on.**

 **We shoot up and land on the ground above the cave.**

" **This way!" I yell.**

 **We run as fast as possible, but we are too late due to Dewey being slow.**

" **Why are you running so weird?" I ask him.**

" **Why do you think I was making jokes earlier?" He complains.**

 **I blush in embarrassment and stop running.**

" **You go on to the boat and take care of that. Hand me your clock Incase things go wrong. I can't believe I am having this conversation with you." I facepalm.**

 **Dewey nervously laughs turning a bit red and hangs me his clock.**

" **Thanks. Be careful!" I tell him as we run opposite directions.**

 **I start to worry about Dewey but try and push that aside.**

 **It's an uncomfortable topic.**

 **I cringe and step into the place where Huey and Louie are.**

 **I'm too late again.**

 **Ugh!**

 **I sigh and pour some water on the clock.**

" **Dewey! Louie! Get over here!" I yell to them as I am surprisingly placed in the same time as last time.**

" **Did you time travel again?" Dewey asks me.**

" **Yeah." I reply hoping we don't have a repeat of earlier.**

" **Awesome! Lou Lou! Come on!" Dewey teases.**

 **Louie stomps over here and starts complaining about how he might hate that name as much as his real name.**

 **I laugh and we get in a line.**

 **Dewey grabs my and Louie's hand due to standing in the middle of us and tries to walk where he thinks the trap door is not.**

" **Dude, what's up with the hand holding?" Louie asks Dewey.**

" **You'll see." Dewey assures him.**

" **Hey guys! Why are you holding hands?" Huey starts walking beside Louie.**

" **Grab onto Louie. You will see in about 15 seconds." I instruct.**

 **Huey shrugs and does as told.**

" **Eww! Your hand is sweaty! It like has gross stuff on it!" Louie whines.**

" **That's called lotion. And I'm pretty sure that's your hand that's sweaty from constantly being in the hoodie pocket." Huey complains.**

 **They argue a bit before Dewey shouts for them to grab on.**

 **They do so and we fall down the trap door.**

" **Ow!" Louie groans.**

" **It wasn't that bad. Now get up. The island will start disappearing soon." Dewey demands.**

" **What?!" Louie exclaims.**

" **Yeah. We gotta get out. Webby and I know the place. Oh, and we have been through this a lot. You're welcome for saving you!" Dewey sings.**

" **Whatever. I need to get used to crazy stuff." Louie shrugs.**

 **We walk due to Louie being SUPER slow for a while.**

" **This is getting no where! Someone just carry Louie or something." I complain.**

 **Dewey nods and has Louie get on his back.**

 **We see the exit in the ceiling.**

" **Great. We can't get out. The only exit is on the ceiling." Louie huffs.**

" **No! We're going to use Webby's grappling hook. Keep up Lou." Dewey rolls his eyes.**

" **Hey! Rolling eyes is my thing." Louie grumbles.**

 **He's too easily offended.**

 **We have everyone hold on and we get pulled through the exit.**

" **To the boat! This way! There's no stop to the fountain this time!" I yell.**

 **We all start running (except for Louie who is just being carried by Dewey) as fast as possible in the direction I show them.**

" **Ugh! You were lighter as a baby. Not by much though. Do you not eat?" Dewey asks Louie.**

" **Well of course I would be lighter as a baby! How would you know?" Louie questions.**

" **You may have turned into a baby from the fountain of youth. You were adorable! But really, do you not eat?" Dewey repeats.**

" **That's a conversation for later." Louie mumbles.**

 **Huey and I both stop and turn around.**

" **Lou, this is serious. You need to tell us." Huey says softly.**

" **Well...I love soda and stuff." Louie tells us.**

" **No duh. How does that have to do with the question though?" Dewey facepalms.**

" **It doesn't. I wouldn't give up soda. And I love some good junk food now and then." Louie crosses his arms almost falling off Dewey.**

 **Dewey catches Louie and helps him to the ground.**

" **I thought you always wear baggy stuff to hide that you have gained a little weight from eating a lot. Is it the opposite? You wear it to make it look like you have some bulk on you?" Huey calmly asks.**

 **Louie looks down.**

" **What is it?" I whisper to Dewey.**

" **He hasn't been eating. I don't know why though. I thought he was just a picky eater at meals." Dewey whispers back.**

 **He then kneels beside Louie and whispers something.**

 **Louie nods and Dewey pulls him into a hug.**

" **I don't know what's happening." I admit to Huey.**

" **Louie thought he wasn't fit enough due to not being able to do everything like everyone else. He didn't want to do the work due to being lazy to get in shape, so he stopped eating. It's draining his energy." Huey frowns.**

" **You picked up all that by looking at him?" I gasp.**

" **Yeah. It's a thing." Huey shrugs.**

 **Huey walks over and slaps Louie.**

" **Why would you do that?!" I yell.**

" **Louie Duck, you better not ever skip a single meal again, do you hear me?! Tell me if I'm not being clear because it's my way or no way. If you wanna be healthy, you need to work for it. You can't skip meals because that will make you more unhealthy! This is all just mayhem! Pure mayhem!" Huey shouts.**

 **Louie nods and manages an apology.**

" **Guys, we have to go! The island is disappearing!" Dewey warns us.**

 **He retrieves Louie again and we all start running to the boat.**

" **It's the kids!" Launchpad cheers.**

" **Hurry up the ramp! We have to go!" Scrooge exclaims.**

 **We all run up the ramp and sail away.**

" **Where have you been?" Scrooge hugs the triplets first, then me.**

" **LONG story." Dewey laughs.**

" **First, can we please have some food? A proper meal if possible?" Huey nudges Louie who bashfully smiles.**

" **Of course! Beakly has been preparing something here for a while. We saw the fountain and came back. Did you?" Scrooge asks.**

 **Huey and Louie look to Dewey and I.**

" **We sure did! It was crazy! We even got to time travel!" Dewey jumps up and down.**

" **That's nice Dewey." Scrooge tells him oblivious to the fact that that's true.**

 **We all sit down at the dinner table that's on the boat to eat soon after.**

 **Huey makes sure Louie eats everything and we all talk and laugh.**

 **Finally we can relax after a stressful day.**

 **A/N**

 **Part one of my Mission: Ducktales series! Please review because I love reviews! I will probably be gone next week because I'm going to do house repair from Hurricane Harvey with my church. Please check out my other stories if you haven't already. Btw, this story was all over the place on purpose. It is Mission: Mayhem after all! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
